


Late Night Come Home

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for a prompt I got on tumblr, Abigail comes home drunk, and Hannibal takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Come Home

Abigail had not intended to be out late--nor had she intended to be quite so... Inebriated when she got home. But she was, and now, she leaned against the doorframe, fumbling with the keys for a bit before she got in, a slightly proud smile catching her lips. She wasn't that drunk, see! Got that door like it was nothing.

Doctor Lecter waited for her, not looking up at the door as her footsteps neared, finishing the paragraph of his book before calmly setting it aside. He closed his eyes, and could already smell the cheap liquor, the sweat on her skin. The man waited for her to open the door, with her clumsy fingers, tripping a bit over the threshold. Over steepled fingers, he looked at her, and she blinked back at him. Light, doe-like eyes met his crimson ones, and her already pink cheeks flushed a bit deeper, a smile tugging at her lips. “...heey.”

Hannibal did not reply, and she leaned against the couch to keep from swaying, breaking eye contact with him. The smiled was obvious now, mischievous, even, and though she tried to hide it, she was far from successful. Finally, he said, “Had fun, Abigail?”

“Mmmmmhm.” She said, looking back up at him, before flopping onto the cushions beside him, her legs curling up to her chest.

“Shoes.”

She blinked and took her boots off clumsily, brushing the couch off where they had been. “...oooops.” The girl rested her head on her knees again, and blinked at him, her intelligent eyes a bit clouded, sleepy. Maybe she would just... Sleep here, tonight, on the couch. Would Hanni be okay with that? She--oh, wait, she wasn’t supposed to call him Hanni. “Can I sleep here?” She said, laying back.

“Your bed isn’t far.” He replied, exhaling, “You can make it.” She shook her head, hair falling over her face. More sternly, now, “Abigail.”

“I’m tired.”

“Then go to your room and sleep.”

“Take me there.”

Hannibal sighed, shaking his head, standing up and over her. She blinked up at him, a moment of fear, apprehension, in her eyes, before she held her arms out to him. Gently, he picked her up, holding her easily and heading to the stairs. She pressed her face to his neck, and he could feel her lips curving against his skin, soft, a bit wet. She clung to him, breathing in deeply, while he fixed her hair, smoothing it and ignoring cheap alcohol on her breath. He decided that next time she would get drunk, it would at least be on something decent. Something of his.

Gently, he set her down in bed, on her side, pulling the blankets around her. She was already alf asleep, by now, but she held onto his shirt, eyes half open and fixed on him. “...stay with me.” She mumbled, pulling the fabric a bit.

He sighed, leaning forward, kissing her forehead gently. “No.”

Her grip loosened, and she blinked at him, before letting go entirely. “...okay.”

He kissed her again, smoothing her hair and fixing the covers, before standing and leaving. She was asleep before the lights were off.


End file.
